


Sonic movie

by Ashton210



Series: Rwby Style Trailers [26]
Category: RWBY, Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-12 17:34:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28764150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashton210/pseuds/Ashton210
Summary: Sonic movie but with rwby characters
Series: Rwby Style Trailers [26]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1864111





	Sonic movie

The screen was black, with nothing on it. Then a single voice came out. "I'm Penny."

The scene then showed a sunny field with Penny flying with a smile on her face. "A robot full of energy!" She then flew off faster into the sky. "In an extremely wonderful package."

She was then seen flying across the land then up, where a portal appeared.

"And in order to save my planet, I had to come to yours!"

Penny was then seen screaming as she flew into the air...then green electricity came out of her. The scene then changed showing an outside battle arena being blown to hell, the snow spreading all over. Remnant is then seen from space, where it shows the entity of the Atlas losing power just like that.

Penny was then seen looking around and frankly worried. "Where am I? What years is it? Is Ironwood general yet!?" She then ran off in green energy.

It then showed numerous councilmen inside a secure Atlas facility. Inside was Sleet of the Atlas council talking to his fellow leaders such as Camilla, Pietro, and a soon-to-be General James Ironwood.

"Twenty minutes ago, an energy surge knocked out power across the entire entity of Atlas and Mantle." The scene then showed Penny climbing down the window of a garage and then someone came in.

"Who's there?" James Ironwood said, raising a gun. Penny saw him and screamed with James doing the same.

"Why are you hiding in my garage?" Ironwood asked with Penny looking worried. The scene then shows Atlas soldiers with strange hover drones not seen at all.

"The entire military is after me!" Penny cried out in fear.

A truck is then seen where it opens up. There, climbing out is none other than...Arthur Watts.

Watts was then walking down and spoke to Ironwood. "Morning my good man."

A second later his machine was aimed to kill Ironwood.

"I'm going to give you five seconds, to tell me where the machine is." Watts threatened the young Ironwood who looked nervous. Penny who was hiding below didn't want that and decided to help.

"Wait!" She cried out and stepped up. "Don't hurt him!"

"Ahhh!" Watts said in surprise where Ironwood then used that chance to punch Watts in the face really hard. Knocking him out, the scene changing to show Penny giving Ironwood a high-five while saying, "Awsome."

A truck was then seen driving with Penny inside yelling, Roadtrip! Wa-hoo!"

"This can't be happening to me." Ironwood lamented.

"Oh my gosh, stop the car right now!" Penny then said looking out the window. A billboard sign revealing a giant snowball. "The world's largest snowball! We have to see it!"

"No." Ironwood said. "This is not some fun family road trip-" He then saw Penny was gone. A second later she re-appeared with some fake snowballs.

"Ah, you were right." Penny said shocking Ironwood at how fast she went. Penny then took out a little paddle with some rubber string and a red ball attached to it and began hitting it. "It was lame. Gift shop was cool though."

Ironwood just watched unsure what to say.

_Next Year_

"We need to lay low here for a while." Ironwood said as the two went to a hangout where teenagers went. Inside Penny wearing a hat and sunglasses spun around on her chair.

"So what are we going to do now?"

The two were then playing bullseye with Ironwood getting a perfect score. Penny just laughed as she decided to play, her eyes glowing.

"Let me show you how it's done." She then rapidly threw all the darts...only to fail as her usual accurate machine eyes had messed up with all the darts all over the place. The lady with darts on her hat and drinks staring open mouthed

"So should we get out of here?" Penny asked.

"Yeah. I think we do." Ironwood agreed.

_New World_

"You think you can get away from me?" Watts sinisterly said as he quickly found James and Penny's truck and sent a small drone to find them.

"Aw. This one is cute." Penny said pointing at the drone. In an instant it began shooting a deadly laser to rip off the top of the car. "You got car insurance? Right?"

The roof then ripped with both screaming.

"Ha!" Watts laughed, surrounded by holograms.

_Evil Genius._

The scene then showed Penny with a glowing green aura. In front of her-Dr. Watts with a very dangerous flying machine. Opening up all over with powerful missiles ready to launch and aim with Watts saying one thing. "You are about to die." Then all the missiles launched with Watts laughing.

Penny is seen flying going over a truck as it then exploded with her saying, "is that all you got!"

"No." Watts said inside his lab with a hologram of a vehicle seen in front of him. "But thank you for asking." A click later and the same truck was now shown.

Penny wasn't having any of it as she then smiled. "Here comes the boom!" She then shot a laser from her hands which caused the machine to explode and flip to the side.

James looked at her and asked, "How are you not dead?"

"I have no idea!" Penny laughed with a smile.

The next scene showed an explosion happening behind Penny. Then later she flew through the Vacuo desert with Watts following her at great speed while shooting at her. Penny dodging it as best she could.

Then Watts was seen asking, "Why would you throw your life away for this silly little machine?" He asked with many people including Ironwood watching. Penny herself putting on a bow and slapping her cheeks.

Ironwood only had one thing to say to him. "She's my friend."

The next scene then showed Penny flying so fast that there were after images of her. The robotic girl making a mess of the room she and the soon-to-be-general were in. Then stopping with no clothes and loose hair covered in a towel. "Good times."

The scene changes again with numerous drones pointing their weapons at Ironwood, Penny, and Glynda at the roof.

Watts then put on goggles ready to end this little game.

Soon he was chasing Penny who was flying over a great long wall with his machine.

"This is my power." Penny began as she flew as fast as she could.

"That was an illegal left by the way!" Watts smirked as he turned his vessel around.

"And I'm using them to protect." Penny began glowing. "My." She then started flying even faster at greater speeds. "Friends." She then threw a ring that opened up a portal and ran through it. "Bet you didn't see that coming, huh?"

"Blah. Blah. Vlah." Watts was saying. A second ater, he was seen attacking and destroying a _lot_ of Mantles buildings while chasing Penny. Both becoming two blurs while he attacked her with an electro Dust cannon.

"Let me go if you want to go round 2 with the machine!"

_Game On_


End file.
